Xinjie
|- |'Capital City' || 熨券 Yun'Quan |- |'Alliance' || ICP |- |'Founding' | May 31, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Communism Chairman Mao Zhi-hang |- |'Religion' | Baha'i |- |'Population' | 139 Supporters |- |'National Tax Rate' | 20% |- |'Currency' | Won |- |'Resources' | Lead & Oil Category:NationsCategory:International Communist Party |} Xin'Jie is a strongly communist nation, and proud of its own heritage as well as that of its leader Mao Zhi-hang, who is a decendant of the great Mao Zedong. The people spend most of their days working to improve the infrastructure of the nation, and to help fortify the economy through consumption of goverment goods with their low tax rate of 20%. While the tax rate may be low, there is not much choice as to who to purchase the goods from as all companies are run by the government anyway. In any case, the citizens are happy for this seeming freedom, and are quite content with this new nation that they are helping to forge through their work every day of their lives. History The nation of Xin'Jie was founded on May 31, 2006, after dissent with the current Chinese government had grown too great to bear. The main form of oppression was that of ignorance. The present Chinese government ignored the requests of a small group of fundamentalists, who believed that China had become weak with the capitalism flowing in from the great democratic countries of the West. As such, the founders of this nation, lead by their descendent of Mao Zedong, left the mainland to form their own country based more solidly on the principles that Chairman Mao had left behind. That country was to be called the New Realm, Xin'Jie. Currently Xin'Jie is busying itself with the establishment of itself as a true nation, and constructing a modern military, not to mention various different conveniences for its citizens so that they will be more happy with their work. Nation Information Xinjie is a small and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Xinjie work diligently to produce Lead and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Xinjie has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Xinjie does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Xinjie. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Xinjie will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Alliances The government of Xin'Jie was immediately invited to become a member of the International Communist Party upon its separation with the mainland. Taking this sign of immediate recognization of their nationhood as a signal of their triumph over the mainland, the government immediately decided to join with their fellow communists, and were welcomed with open arms and brotherhood. As such, the nation is very greatful to the ICP and owe their legitimacy in large part to them. Wars There has not yet been a war between Xin'Jie and any other nation, due to its relative newness.